


Fools

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: John confronts his feelings for Arthur after seeing him flirt with a woman.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy please feel free to leave kudos or comments. Thanks so much for reading!

John stared down at the glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him. He took a small sip, scanning the rowdy saloon. He was seated by himself but most of the younger guys from the gang had joined in on this particular outing. He spotted Sean, flirting away with some of the working girls. He was, of course, laying it on extra thick and they were eating out of the palm of his hand. He could read the ingredients on a tin of cocaine gum and they'd be just as interested no doubt.

Javier and Charles were at the opposite end of the bar chatting up some of the locals. They weren't prostitutes, John was pretty sure, but they could have passed for some with the way they were leaning in, all their assets on display for the boys.

Then there was Arthur. John knew it wasn't smart to be watching him as closely as he was, people might get the wrong idea. If John was being honest with himself, it wasn't exactly the wrong idea. He had tried to push his feelings for Arthur away since he was teen, but as he'd gotten older they'd only gotten stronger causing him to leave the gang for a while. He tried to get the unnatural feelings out of him by sleeping with other men, figuring once he'd gotten it out of his system he could return to the gang and be done with it. It had only served as a catalyst for his feelings to grow as every sexual encounter he had, he imagined the man was Arthur.

Arthur was sat at a table with man and a woman. The man was clearly interested in the woman, but she was only looking at Arthur, her hand on his arm, fingers lightly tracing along the skin exposed by his rolled up sleeves, seductive smile on her lips. The man, realizing he was beat, left the table with a scowl on his face in search of an easier target. And Arthur, well, he was playing along with the woman. Smiling at her, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, gently stroking her neck with the back of his hand. John's stomach turned at the scene and he downed the contents of his glass in one swig.

He ordered another whiskey, fingers tapping on the rim of the glass as he tried to distract himself from what was happening at the table. He was unsuccessful as he quickly found himself turning back around again to see an empty table. His eyes darted around trying to find Arthur and, when he did, his heart sunk. John watched as Arthur slipped into a room upstairs with the woman, her hand in his.

John felt sick. Of course he knew that Arthur did not have the unnatural urges he had. He had been there for all of Arthur's flings and short lived relationships with women; Mary, Eliza, and various others. Arthur had never alluded to being interested in men, not that he would as their relationship had become so tense over the years, John trying to put distance between them.

Minutes passed as John stared at the closed door, imagining Arthur tangled with the woman in a passionate bout of love making. Their bodies sheened with sweat as they writhed against each other. John felt sick and turned on at the same time, imagining Arthur's hard cock, thick and heavy as he fucked into the mystery woman. But as soon as he had formulated the image in his head, the door opened, the woman stepping out and descending the staircase, joining another group of people at a table in the corner of the saloon.

John downed the rest of his drink and headed for the room. Easing the door open, he stepped inside and the door slammed behind him. He was thrown against it, Arthur's hand curling around his throat. He should have known better than to catch him by surprise but he wasn't thinking straight, his head hazy from drink and filled with nothing but thoughts of Arthur.

"Arthur, it's me." John wheezed, struggling to breathe with the restriction.

"Oh, I know, Johnny." Arthur squeezed John's throat a little tighter. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Let me go!" John coughed and sputtered, feeling a little light headed.

Arthur relaxed his grip, throwing John onto the bed. "You gonna answer me, boy?"

"W-Who was that woman?" John stuttered, sitting up to rub at his sore neck.

"That ain't any of your concern, now is it?" Arthur eyed him suspiciously, slowly approaching the bed.

"Just tell me, Arthur. What were you doing with her?" John turned his head to look away. He felt ashamed, he had no claim to Arthur and he knew it wasn't any of his business who Arthur slept with.

"You want all the details of what I did to that lady?" Arthur chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, ain't you the curious pervert?"

John felt a pang of regret and dread in his chest as he looked up into Arthur's eyes. He tried to keep his face neutral, but the alcohol made it difficult and he knew he looked like a wounded puppy.

"Wouldn't a thought I'd see the day that the golden boy was jealous of _me_." Arthur shook his head. "Y'know I wouldn't tell Abigail on you if you wanted to have some fun of your own..."

"I don't want that." John scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then what _do_ you want? Because you're in an awful mood and I gotta say I'm pretty damn tired of seein' that grouchy face of yours. The scars are bad enough already, ain't gotta make it worse." 

John stood suddenly, a determined set to his jaw and, for a split second, concern flashed across Arthur's face before he took a step back. John advanced further, backing Arthur up until he was against the wall. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" Arthur shouted as John pressed their bodies together flush.

"What if I said, you're what I want?" John's lips were loose from the whiskey and he couldn't take it anymore.

"You're drunker than I thought." Arthur shook his head. "Stop talkin' nonsense." 

"It ain't nonsense." John muttered, leaning in until his lips were almost touching Arthur's. "I tried to fight it, Arthur, I did. I spent a year away from you and it ain't do nothin' but make me want you more."

John leaned in before Arthur could respond, claiming his mouth in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues, both men vying for dominance. Arthur didn't pull away, instead biting at John's bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth, swiping across it with his tongue and sending a jolt of arousal through John. 

He reached down, cupping Arthur's half hard cock through the fabric of his clothes. Groaning with the realization that he was aroused too, years of unfulfilled desires being brought to light. "Hell, it feels like you want me, too." Arthur didn't reply, he only rutted into John's hand with a groan, crashing his mouth against John's in a rough kiss that left them both breathless.

"Just shut up, Marston." He growled when they parted. Arthur always did hate to lose and John was the only one that truly challenged him.

John dropped to his knees, hands working at Arthur's belt buckle before his hand came to to rest on John's.

"Let me do this, okay?" John said, pulling Arthur's cock from his jeans, now fully hard. It was thick and heavy, bigger than John's and he unconsciously licked his lips, looking up into Arthur's eyes to see a look of desperate need burning in them. John placed his hand around the base, squeezing in an upwards motion as a groan fell from Arthur's lips and pre-come leaked from the tip of his cock. John leaned in to lick it clean as he felt Arthur shake beneath him, electricity shooting through his body at the small action.

John took the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth, tongue lathing the underside as Arthur released a groan that made John's cock twitch in his pants, hardening even more. He licked at him, slowly taking more of his length as Arthur slipped is fingers into John's hair.

Arthur began to thrust gently into John's mouth as John worked at the buttons of his jeans. He pulled himself out, moaning around Arthur's cock as he stroked himself steadily. The scene in front of him was almost too much for Arthur, John's mouth around him as he thrust into his own hand.

Arthur yanked him up, crashing his mouth against John's, pulling at the back of his neck as he reached between them to wrap his hand around both their cocks. Velvet soft skin to velvet soft skin, John thrust against Arthur's cock, saliva and pre-come creating enough lubrication that he moaned loudly at the action. Arthur stroked them both as John continued to thrust into his grip.

"God, Arthur..." John gasped as his movements began to grow shaky, he let out a string of curses and moans, thrusting unsteadily as he came. His cock pulsed against Arthur's, spilling his release across his hand. Arthur followed soon after, his cock twitching as he let out a low groan and leaned against John, his chest heaving with heavy pants.

"Damn, Marston." Arthur laughed once they had both recovered from their orgasms. He grabbed a towel off the nearby table handing it to John before cleaning himself up.

"She had information about a job." Arthur said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" John tucked himself back in his pants, fastening them as he looked up.

"The lady." Arthur rolled his eyes, taking the towel from John. "She was tellin' me about a home needs robbin'."

"So nothin' happened?" John asked hesitantly, clearly still jealous. Arthur smiled at him, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

"Come on, Marston, you know I ain't interested in her kind." Arthur set the towel on the table before turning back to John. "Only in fools that almost get eaten by wolves."


End file.
